Ranma one third
by cheetah-man247
Summary: I give credit to the authors @ anime . Later chapters will be made by me though. does contain lemons. Ranma 1/2 and Gold Diggers crossover, another crossover later. Ranma and Britney pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Spring of drowned what?

I own neither Ranma ½ or Golddigger. This is not original work, later chapters will be later chapters will be. ……………………………………………………………………………………………… _Chapter 1_ "Spring of Drowned Werecheetah!?!?!?" by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Ranma's vision was a blur. He still had water in his eyes and no matter how well he shook, he couldn't bring himself to see very well. However, the pain he felt in his arm when the bamboo pole had lanced through him seemed to have lessened... In fact, after a minute of him just standing in the spring, his body felt as good as new. Was he paying attention, ranma would have seen the wound closed up and turn back into a healthy looking patch of skin and... Fur!?

Staring at his son, Genma couldn't understand why his worthless boy looked like some sort of cat-man. "Did the boy finally master the Neko-Ken with that last blow?" Genma wondered idlely."

"Well, that's new..." Ranma muttered. Flexing his arms he felt that they really did feel new. "Let's see, arms feel good..." Shaking his legs, "Legs feel okay too..." Ranma however, got a weird look on his face as he felt another appendage move above his butt. "I... Have... A... TAIL!?" Ranma asked in shocked. Looking over at the Jusenkyo Guide, he asked, "What spring did I fall into!?"

Cringing, the Jusenkyo Guide knew he should have run like hell instead of standing around waiting for a tip like an idiot. "Honorable sir fall in Waruchitahnichuuan. Spring of Drowned Werecheetah. Very tragic story of werecheetah that drowned 16 year ago. He decide to go for swim to cool down, then realize he no good at swimming."

Ranma's left ear twitched. "HOW THE HELL DO I CHANGE BACK!?" He was starting to get nervous. Cheetahs were a type of cat and it made him feel nervous now that he was a cat.

"No worry honorable sir. Get out of Spring and I show you." The Guide said as he ran back into his hut.

Stepping out of the Spring of Drowned Werecheetah, Ranma stood by his father. He unsheathed his claws and said, "Pops, if I'm stuck like this, I'm going to see how strong these are..." He smiled as he saw a yellow-tinted moisture drip down the white fur of the Panda's legs.

After a moment, the Jusenkyo Tour Guide came out with a tea kettle. He poured some of it's contents on Genma, turning him back into a person. "I'M CURED!"

"Curse it water activated. Hot water turn back to normal, but cxold water turn you back to Panda." The Jusenkyo Tour Guide explained.

"Oh. You mean that was long as I stay away from cold water, I will remain human, and if I should get turned back into a panda with cold water, hot water will change me back." Genam asked, amking sure he got this clear.

"Yes, that what I saying." The Jusenkyo Guide said. He then poured the hot water on Ranma... And Ranma was still a werecheetah. "Odd. Young sir should be turning back to human." The Jusenkyo Guide poured more hot water on him, but to no avail. "Hmm... Perhaps since werecheetah magical being, magic of wereperson mix with that of spring and make Young Sir into werecheetah permanently..."

Ranma sputtered for a moment, until he finally got out, "WHAT!?"

As Genma heard Ranma growl, he realized he should probably be heading out of there now...

(------)

On the other side of the globe, it is currently nighttime in the suburb of Decatur in Atlanta, Georgia. In the Diggers Mansion, we see a teenaged girl named Britanny Diggers laying on her bed, yet she is wide-awake. This would be a normal scenario for most family's and households, except for one minor detail. This 16-year-old girl is a Lycanthrope... Specifically...

"Werecheetah..." Britanny muttered It was the name of her species. And while it normally saddened her to think she was the last, tonight for some reason, it felt unbearable. She sat up on her bed and thought. She didn't like the idea that she was the last of her kind, yet that's how it was...

"Even so, I wish I could find someone that would understand." She can't really talk to her mother, because of what her grandfather Jonathan did when he changed into a Lich. And it's no use tlaking to Gina. Her older sister is 17, and already working on getting her 3rd PhD.

And sure, Britanny has tried to get boyfriend before, but her father's power of illusion had scared all of them off. "Stupid flaming skull..." Britanny said.

Suddenly, Britanny got a chill of goosebumps up her back, one so strong it made her shift forms involuntarilly, shifting from human into her hybrid form. "Great... Now I won't be able to shift again fot another 24 hours..." Though she had had to admit, that shiver felt good...

Realizing that sleep would not come easilly, (and that it wasn't a school night) Britanny got out of bed. She went down the hall and down the stairs. Walking into the living room, Britanny sat on the couch and fished for the remote between the cushions. Finding it, she turned the TV on, bathing the room in a pale light from the television set. She flipped channels for awhile. And then she saw it. "DAD! COME QUICK! PLEASE HURRY!"

In a bright flash of light, her father, Dr. Theodore Diggers appeared. "What's wrong dear? Are you all right?"

"Dad!" Britanny said, "The TV!"

Wondering what has Britanny so excited, Theo turned his head to the television...

And his jaw dropped.

"Another werecheetah..." Theo said as he watched the broadcast. It was a footage from Chinese News Show that showed a male werecheetah chasing a large panda through a valley near the Bayankala Mountain Range in China...

_Chapter 2_ Werecheetahs have more fun, fun!! by Kestral

The funny thing was, he was feeling more and more comfortable with this as time went on.

Part of it might have been that as a werecheetah he was stronger, harder to hurt, and faster. A lot faster. A helluva lot faster.

"Weeeeee!" (zip, zoom, zing!)

Running was a rush.

(THWAM!)

Running over pandas while going better than 90mph was a definite rush!

Ranma decided to test his speed at full, chose one of the paths, and let 'er rip!

A panda held up a sign, having learned this trick a lot earlier due to the problems of communicating with a blond blur. [Stop this at once!]

(zip, zoom, zing, THWAM!)

A panda embedded in the road held up a sign. [Ouch!]

The walls of the canyons were a blur that passed to either side of him, and he made leaps that took him over crevasse or waterfall with ease. He sped past rock and stream and -

(THWAM! THWAM! THWAM! THWAM! THWAM!)

"Oops, sorrry, I didn't see you there," said Ranma after screeching to a halt. "My bad."

Shampoo didn't understand Japanese. What she did understand was a perfectly scrumptious man had just run over her and... he was some sort of furry guy?!

The village went silent as the defeat of five different Amazons by a definite Outsider man was noted.

Finally Cologne made her determination of the event.

"It is a werebeast! And a fairly polite one since he just apologized. Strong + male + Outsider. What are you waiting for?"

_**Chapter 3**_

Grooming The Cheetah! by Kender

One of the Amazons turned to another and asked, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"He did defeat us," the second answered.

"And you know what the Law says..," commented a third.

"Yes, we do," drawled the fourth.

Not being able to speak Chinese, Ranma just took notice of their actions. And got nervous. They were looking at him like his father had at that fancy resturant, the one with all the high class food. It wa a similar kind of hunger, but not exactly. It didn't seem like food was what they were after. Whatever it was, it made him nervous.

"You come with Shampoo now, okay?" Cologne's great grandaughter purred.

The pigtailed werecheetah took one look at how the pretty girl was trying to cuddle up to him and:

ran, but there was that accident with the boy on the cliff...

The Eternal Lost Boy... by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Taking notice of how tight the girl with purple hair was hugging onto him, and how the four other girls were getting closer, Ranma came to the smartest choice of action. (After all, becoming a werecheetah gave him a great healing ability, correcting a lot of the brain damage recieved from his youth during his 'training' exercises under Genma's guidance.)

"Uh, sorry, but..." Ranma said, as he broke the hug with the purple-haired girl. "I gotta run! SEE YA!" And with that said, Ranma took off in the opposite direction as quickly as he could.

Blinking, Shampoo turned to her great-grandmother and asked, "Why did airen run great-granmother?" She asked in perfect Mandarin dialect.

Her left eye twitching, Cologne sighed. "Shampoo, you cannot call him, 'airen' just yet. You did not give him the Kiss of Marriage. Meaning he is a free man, er, wereperson. And that he is up for grabs by the other four Amazon warriors as well..."

All five girls, Shampoo, Soap, Towel, Bubbles, and Brush knew what they had to do. They had to find their man... Er... Werecat and give him the Kiss of Marriage!

(------)

Ryoga Hibiki stood at the edge of a cliff near the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. He raised his hands high and pledged to the heavens, "Ranma Saotome, because of you, I've seen hell... CURSE YOU FOR RUNNING OFF TO CHINA! WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

It was then Ryoga turned his head to look for a path down to the springs, when he noticed a golden blur rapidly getting closer to him.

*TWHAM*

Ranma blinked as he ran. "Geeze... What did I run into that time?" He idly thought as he continued running. Ranma wanted to put as much distance between himself and those women as possible.

After a few more moments, (and miles) of running, Ranma came to a screeching halt as he saw an older man up ahead holding out his hand. Ranma came to a full stop three feet from the man, who himself looked to be a foreigner.

"Um... Who're you?" Ranma asked the older man. He then watched as the older man made a few motions with his hands. He then listened as the man spoke.

"Hello there young fellow." The man said. "My name is Dr. Theodore Diggers. I must say, I am fascinated as to find a werecheetah here. The slaughter 16 years ago had wiped out the vast majority of them."

While Ranma did understand what the man was saying, Ranma couldn't comprehend how what the man said didn't match his lips. He then shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "Look, I may be a werecheetah, but I wasn't born one."

"Oh? Then, may I ask, how is it you are one now?" Theodore asked. Could there have possibly been another werecheetah around that had inflicted the boy?

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma said, "I was at Jusenkyo, a place of cursed springs. I fell into 'Spring of Drowned Werecheetah.' Basically, you take the form of whatever drowned there, and for some reason, it's permanent for me." Ranma said.

Nodding his head, Theodore asked, "Would you telling me where the springs are? In the meantime you can talk to my daughter Britanny. She should be by the lake a good 4 miles to the east. She likes to fish."

His stomach grumbling, and with the promise of fish, Ranma couldn't help but agree. What bad could it do going to talk to some guy's daughter?


	2. Chapter 2 genma screws up

I own neither Ranma ½ or Golddigger. This is not original work, later chapters will be later chapters will be. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter 4**_

Genma-panda #$%s up... by **Bolt Crank**

Genma, still in panda form, wandered into a vilalge he stumbled across while trying to find food.

Not even noticing the ongoing Tournament, his eyes immediately fixed themselves upon the table full of food.

Disregarding the sign (he couldn't read Chinese anyway), he sat down and began eating. When he finally noticed he'd been sighted, he was looking at several angry faces...

Most notably, the purple-haired young lady at the front of the group, who seemed especially angry...

_**Chapter 5**_

A New Hope. by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Britanny Diggers, (In hybrid form still) sulked as she sat by a pond. To the contrary, 'lake' would have been a better word. It was a good size body of water she was fishing at.

With fishing pole in hand, Britanny looked to her left. She had already caught a large pile of fish, one that 'dwarfed' her and would make a good snack,

however, Brit's thoughts and energies weren't fully into the activity.

"I wish dad would have let me search too..." Britanny sighed. While her father had let her go along with him to China,

he did not want her running around, as to attract more attention of other people that might be looking for this new male werecheetah.

"Well, at least this gives me a chance to do some more fishing while I wait for dad to come back." Britanny said.

Normally, she wouldn't feel so 'off-guard', but she was in an area she didn't know without anyone she knew. They didn't have time to get Gina as she was staying on college campus.

After a moment, Britanny was then surprised as a burst of wind swept through the area, one that follows a person coming to a stop from running at almost insane speeds.

As the dust settled, Britanny saw him. A male werecheetah. And he was handsome too.

She especially thought hs ponytail was cute. "Alleluia! My prayers have ben answered!" She thought happily.

Blinking a few moments, Ranma as slightly suprised. He knew this had to be the area, yet he wasn't expecting to find a female werecheetah here.

"Hey, are you Dr. Diggers' daughter?" He asked Britanny.

"Luckilly the transation spell Theo had cast earlier was in place, and so Britanny understood what Ranma asked.

"Yes, I am. I am Britanny Diggers. Might I say, it is a pleasure to meet another werecheetah. What's your name?" Britanny asked as she held out her hand.

Blinking a few moments, Ranma realized it was an American gesture. He then shook hands with Britanny.

"My name's Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you Brit. I take it you fell into Spring of Drowned Werecheetah as well?"

Confused, Britanny blink her eyes once and asked, "Spring of Drowned Werecheetah? What do you mean? I was born a werecheetah."

"Oh? Well, I became a werecheetah recently. There's a spring in the area of Jusenkyo that has the power to turn people into werecheetahs."

Britanny's jaw dropped. "Wow! This really could solve the problem."

"What problem?" Ranma asked.

"For awhile, I knew I was the last werecheetah." Britanny then smiled, "But now, there could easilly be more werecheetahs!"

"Well, okay..." Ranma said. Looking over to the stack of fish she had caught, Ranma asked, "You caught those all yourself?"

Smiling, Britanny nodded her head. "Yep! Fishing is one of my hobbies! I love catching and cooking fish."

Ranma smiled. "Could you show me?" He asked.

Nodding her head, Britanny smiled as she sat back down. She then patted the ground next to her, motioning to Ranma to sit.

_**Chapter 6**_

Spring of Drowned...? by **Bolt Crank**

"SPRING OF DROWNED *WERERAT?!!*" Ryoga cried out.

"Yes, sir, very tragic story of wererat who drown in spring 5 year ago. Angry wererat elder punish subordinate by drowning him in spring, not knowing of the magic of Jusenyko..."

_**Chapter 7**_

It's All in the Gene Pool... by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Strokijng his chin with his left hand, the Jusenkyo Tour Guide thought. "Yes, 5 years ago it happened. I was on duty then..."

(---BEGIN FLASHBACK---)

It is five years ago. The, (then thinner) Jusenkyo Tour Guide steps out from his hutt. He stretches. "Looks like it shall be another beautiful day in Jusenkyo."

The Jusenkyo Tour Guide was happy. It was 12 years since someone had been cursed by Jusenyko.

The last case was when some old man was bathing a new-born child in the 'Spring of Drowned Werewolf riding Tiger while carrying Jellyfish and Harpy'. Boy, was THAT ever a mess...

"Still not as bad as the name the boy got though." He couldn't help but wonder why that strange elderly man had named the boy as 'Pantyhose Taro'...

The Jusenkyo Tour Guide's train of thought was broken however as he heard three people screaming, which was followed shortly by a sneeze.

The Jusenkyo Tour Guide watched what was going on with awe. An elderly wererat, who looked like he had some sort of cold, was using his magic to levitate three wererats above a spring which had yet to be cursed.

*ACHOO* "You boneheads..." *SNURK* "Have..." *ACHOO* "Caused be grief for the last time!" Gothwrain then took a handkerchief to his nose and blew into it.

"But sir, it was just a &$%in' common mistake! Ain't no &#$%in' reason to get your *&#in' boxers in a bunch Lord High Elder Gothwrain!" Lionel McKraken said.

"Yo, like, be quiet Lionel!" A female wererat named Monica Riche said. "He's like, really angry this time u' know!"

"We're doomed..." The second female wererat named Juliet Ellis said. "Doomed, doomed, doomed..."

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!?" *ACHOO* Gothwrain sneezed again.

*SNURK* "You three released that mutated cold virus in my lab. You fools, it was to be used to kill off the werecats!" Gothwrain then wiped his runny, puffy eyes. *ACHOO*

"So, you lost that $#%in' special virus, I mean, BIG #$%IN' DEAL SIR! YOU CAN MAKE ANOTHER!" Lionel insisted.

"I kno-CHOO!" Gothwrain sneezed. *SNURK* "but the point is this is about the forteenth time in the past three days that yo-CHOO!!" *SNURK* "That you three have botched up my work. IT MUST END!"

And with that, the three wererats screamed as Gothwrain's magic pushed them down into the spring...

"$#%#%$&#^*&%#$%#$$##!!!" Lionel kept on swearing as he went down.

(---END FLASHBACK---)

"Yes. Very tragic story..." The Jusenkyo Tour Guide said.

_**Chapter 8**_

Gina finds out... [Episode 4052] by **Bolt Crank (who thinks the New Tomboy thread needs new posts)**

Gina Recieves a Message her Father and Brit sent to the college before they left. "HUH!? ANOTHER WERECHEETAH!?"

"Ms. Diggers, please be quiet! Other's a still taking the test."

Gina blushed, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry Professor..." But now, she thought, I have to get out of here so I can see this guy...

_**Chapter 9**_

Exploring Cursed Springs [Episode 4226] by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Theo frowned as he looked out into the valley below.

He felt his senses under 'attack' as energies from the cursed springs barraged his being with the residual magic they were casting off into the surrounding area.

Being an Aura Mage, he was sensitive to these sort of things.

"Incredible..." Was all Theo could think of as another wave of etheral energies went over him. Casting a low level Lecitation spell, Theo lowere himself down to the Valley.

He felt himself become dizzier as he was down in the valley. "There are so many magical energies here, it's almost inconcievable."

He muttered quietly. Clearing his throat, he then cried out, "HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?"

After amoment, Theo would have sworn he heard swearing coming from the hutt nearby. A moment later, the Jusenkyo Tour Guide came out. "Boy, we really getting lots of visitors today..."

"Excuse me," Theo began, having cast the Translation Spell earlier, he had no problems communicating. "Do you know where I can find the 'Spring of Drowned Werecheetah'?"

"Yes sir." The Jusenkyo Tour Guide said.

"Waruchitanichuuan can be found over there between those four springs over there." The Jusenkyo Tour Guide pointed and spoke,

"Waruokaminichuuan; 'Spring of Drowned Werewolf', Kenshitoranichuuan; 'Spring of Drowned Sabretooth Tiger', Uchujin Shinaumahitonichuuan; 'Spring of Drowned Alien Skunk Person', and Nekoshojonichuuan; 'Spring of Drowned Catgirl'."

Then, as an afterthought, the Jusenkyo Tour Guide added, "And all have very tragic story."

"Oh... Kay..." Theo said. He walked over to the area of springs that the Jusenkyo Tour Guide pointed out. He blinked once, then twice, as he realized that the Spring of Drowned Werecheetah was now..."

"AIYAH!!! WARUCHITANICHUUAN NOW BLOCK OF CONCRETE! HOW THAT HAPPEN!?" The Jusenkyo Tour Guide asked in genuine shock as he looked past Theo towards where the spring should be.

Narrowing his eyes, Theo knew who's work this had to have been... "Gothwrain..." Theo muttered quietly.

Theo sighed in defeat. The one last chance to have brought back the werecheetah race, and it's been destroyed.

"No..." Theo thought to himself. "This asn't the last chance. One other had appeared because of this spring. It's possibly that he and Britanny..." Theo then smiled. There was still one chance of the werecheetah race coming back from extinction.

(A/N: Yes, Uchujin Shinaumahitonichuuan; 'Spring of Drowned Alien Skunk Person' is a nod to the Salusian Race and Ben Dunn's series, 'Ninja High School'.)


	3. Chapter 3 arthur notes

hello fans of Ranma 1/3, I want to say that I am holding a vote to see what crossover should be next, send me meassages to see what i will write for you all.

1) X-men Evolution *send a meassage if you would like to be co-arthor*

2) Hellsing *note- I will need a co-arthur who has a good bit of knowledge of the anime and manga*

3)Smallville

4) Continue as is


End file.
